Hood
The Hood of a Vehicle is considered to be in front of the Driver and compose the front of the Vehicle, Most Vehicles with a Hood will have a Weapon Mount on it, depending on the size of the Vehicle this may be a Medium Weight Weapon or Heavy Weight Weapon Mount, Weapons placed on the Hood gain a +1 Accuracy Bonus when fired by the Driver as they are effectively looking down the barrel of the weapon. Special Mounts If a Vehicle has a Hood mount they may wish to fit it with more than just a Weapon, it is possible to mount a Pintle Mount onto the Hood of a Vehicle allowing a Gunner to control the Weapon rather than the Driver, but in this case the Gunner does not gain a +1 Accuracy from the Mount. There are other items that can be fitted to this Mount that are normally only able to be fitted in this way and cannot occupy any other mounts. Dozer Blade Fitting a Large metal Dozer Blade to a Vehicle makes it much more likely to win in Shunts and Rams the Driver makes, and allows the Driver to make Bulldozer Moves more easily. Safety Limit: +10mph Ram: +2 Weight: 150 Cost: $5,000 A Vehicle with a Dozer Blade is able to make Bulldozer Actions at higher speeds than normal without risk adding +10mph to the Safety Limit of such Actions. When the Vehicle makes a Tailgating Ram they are more likely to win the roll as they gain a +2 to their Ram Test to determine the Victor, if the Ram is Head on and both Vehicles have a Dozer Blade they both gain +2 effectively negating the benefit. A Fitted Dozer Blade uses up the Hood Mount and as a result the Vehicle cannot Fit a Weapon to the mount in addition to the Blade. Supercharger Fitting a massive Air Compressing Supercharger to a Vehicle increases the amount of Oxygen that is fed into the engine and thus how much power is generated, these massive units poke out of the Vehicles Hood and provide a significant boost to the engine. Acceleration: +10mph Max Speed: +30mph Weight: 50 Cost: $15,000 Vehicles that are fitted with a Supercharger cannot be fitted with a Charger as they already have a much larger and more powerful version. The Supercharger takes up the Hood Mount entirely and prevents any Weapons or other Equipment being fitted to the Mount. Bull Bars Fitting a Solidly built Steel Frame to the front of the Vehicle is a great way of protecting the Vehicle from Front Facing Critical Hits, and does no favors for Characters run down by the Vehicle. Damage: +1 Armour: +1 Weight: 40 Cost: $2,000 Vehicles Fitted with Bull Bars are more dangerous to Characters On Foot dealing an additional +1 Damage to them when a Character is hit by the Vehicle. The Reinforced protection of the Bars offers greater Armour to the Vehicle adding +1 to the Vehicles Front Armour, this does not count as a Bodywork Layer. The Bull Bars take up the Hood Mount of the Vehicle and prevent any other Hood Mounted system from being used. Weapons All Vehicles that have a Hood Mount are able to fit Light Weight Weapons or Medium Weight Weapons, while some will be able to mount Heavy Weight Weapons to their Hood, only one such weapon can be mounted on this position, and the Hood cannot carry a Passive Weapon of any Kind. See Also Vehicle Design Main Rules Roof Sides Wings Aft Index